


The Best Gift

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana makes Quinn's Birthday special</p><p>Happy Birthday 4Kennedy!! (sorry this is a bit late!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



Today was Quinn's birthday, and despite insisting she didn't want a big fuss here was Santana, making a big deal of it. Quinn wasn't that surprised. Santana wasn't one to often do what she was told. It was something Quinn very much liked about her. 

First had been dinner, way too expensive and way too good. 

Then there had been a couple of glasses in a wine bar while Quinn and Santana shared giggly bitchy judgments about the people around them. It was almost like being back in high school. 

"Can I take this off yet?" 

"No," came Santana's short reply. 

Quinn smiled and Quinn waited. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch in the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. Santana had tied a red scarf around her eyes and ordered her to stay out while she did 'secret Birthday things'. She felt a flutter in her chest, anticipating and wondering what her love had planned for her. 

After a few more minutes Santana finally told her to "take it off." 

Quinn slipped off the scarf. As she did Santana started to sing. "Happy Birthday to you," she sang it low and husky like a '20's jazz singer. 

Santana was holding a large cupcake with pink frosting and a single red and white striped candle in the middle of it. 

Santana was in red. The dress she had been wearing to dinner and drinks was gone. Santana had put on something a lot less comfortable and a lot sexier. The bra was scarlet and trimmed with black lace. It was perfectly fitted to show off her considerable bosom to maximum advantage. The panties matched, clinging to Santana's hips like they were designed just for her. Sheer hold-up stockings and black high heels made her legs look killer. A pair of scarlet bows held her hair in pigtails. 

Quinn's eyes went from Santana to the cupcake. She didn't know which she wanted to eat first. She looked at Santana again. Who was she kidding, she knew exactly what she wanted. 

"Make a wish," Santana said after singing 'Happy Birthday' all the way through. 

"I've already got what I'd wish for right in front of me." 

"You don't need to sweet talk me, I'm already going to sleep with you," Santana smirked. She held the cupcake up. "Make a wish." 

Quinn took a second then she closed her eyes and she blew out the candle. When she opened them again she was looking right in Santana's eyes. She saw happiness. She saw in Santana's deep dark brown eyes a reflection of what she felt. A simple, pure feeling: love. Just love. Uncomplicated and unconditional. 

Quinn took the cupcake and put it down on the sofa cushion beside her. "Cake can wait." She stood and took Santana's hand. "I love you." 

"I love you," Santana squeezed Quinn's hand. "Bedroom birthday girl, I've got more I want to give you." 

Quinn let Santana lead that way. Damn her ass looked delicious in those panties. She was sure Santana knew it too. She was shaking her ass like she was on the dance floor trying to pick her up. 

It was always the thing with Santana. She had a completely unashamed confidence in how fucking hot she was. Smokin' body, no bullshit attitude, and deep down a heart so full of love and the need to be loved that Quinn found most beautiful of all. 

In the bedroom Santana pulled her into a hug. Quinn had expected her to pounce on her and ravage her. "Had a good day?" Santana asked quietly. 

"The best." Quinn meant it. She couldn't think of a better birthday. 

"I'm glad." They held each other. Quinn was acutely aware that her girlfriend was in luscious lingerie. The subtle perfume she was wearing smelled good. Her body was warm and comforting. "I want your night to be the best too. Anything special you want?" 

Quinn thought for a second and then leaned in to Santana's ear and whispered four words that made her grin wickedly. 

"Sounds perfect," Santana said and her lips brushed along the sensitive skin just behind Quinn's ear. She kissed and Quinn shivered. "So beautiful," her lips kissed to the blonde's neck while her hands settled on her hips, pulling her tighter to her. 

Quinn lifted and turned her head, letting Santana's mouth work its magic on her neck. Her own hands stroked softly up and down Santana's back, her right hand following the line of her spine in the way Santana liked. 

Quinn's dress was a pleasant pale blue with thin straps and form fitting until it flared out at her waist. It had a zip on the left side and with a speed that was teasing, especially with the necking, Santana's fingers set off across the dress on a quest for that zipper. 

"Santana..." Quinn urged, giving her butt a squeeze with both hands through the fine underwear. 

"Yes baby?" 

"Take off my dress." 

"Gladly," Santana gave up on the slow approach and took a hold of the zipper and jerked it down the side of the dress. She kept kissing Quinn's neck while she slipped the straps off her shoulders and together they pushed the dress down. Once it hit the floor Quinn kicked it back. The moment it was out of the way Santana kissed her girlfriend's lips, the fierce feisty kisses Quinn had expected when they had entered the room. Kisses that stirred the heat in her core. 

By the time they reached the bed Santana's nimble fingers had undone Quinn's bra. She reluctantly broke the kissing and nodded to the bed, "get comfortable," she said. Quinn grinned, kissed her again, then sat on the bed, taking off her bra the rest of the way. The way Santana looked at her made her smile widen. It was like she was seeing her naked for the first time and was taken aback by her. 

Instead of joining her on the bed Santana turned away and opened the bottom drawer of the dresser. Quinn knew exactly what was in there. Santana pulled what she was looking for out of the assortment of toys, the item Quinn had requested with the whisper, and set it on top of the dresser. 

Quinn watched. Santana, slow and teasing, started to undress. She turned her back to Quinn, bending over and shaking her booty. She reached around, unhooking her bra. She stood straight and took the bra off, looking over her shoulder as she tossed it away. 

Quinn was touching herself, cupping her own breast, thumb rubbing her stiff nipple. 

Santana, swaying her hips to some imaginary music, spoke softly "are you wet?" 

"Maybe you should come and find out." 

Santana turned, using her hands to cover her tits. "Maybe I should, maybe I just want you to say it." 

"Maybe, but it's my birthday."

"True," Santana dropped her hands and went to the bed, closing in on Quinn like a big cat stalking her prey. Her hands moved up Quinn's sides to her shoulders and pushed her back gently. Santana got on top of her, knee sliding up between her thighs.

After a minute kissing her lips Santana headed down. She kissed Quinn's neck. She kissed and sucked down her chest. Her mouth went to Quinn's left nipple. She kissed around it, licked around it then flicked her wet tongue over it. She sucked on the nipple, tongue swirling around it, harder and harder until Quinn moaned loudly.

With lips and hands Santana carried on down her girlfriend's slim body. Rubbing and squeezing over her shoulders, her breasts, her sides, her hips. Mouth kissing and sucking and licking pale skin. She worshipped at the gorgeous temple of Quinn's body.

Early in their relationship Quinn had been a bit self-conscious. She had scars on her back, shoulder and legs from the car crash. She had faint stretch marks along the bottom of her belly from having Beth. But Santana's loving assurances that she was 'the hottest damn princess around' had eased her anxieties.

Santana licked, long and slow, along the waistband of Quinn's panties, fingers of both hands teasing the edge of them at the blonde's hips. She looked up and gave Quinn her lusty tigress eyes. Santana snatched down Quinn's panties and send them spinning across the room. "Well look at that, you are wet," Santana purred. She pushed Quinn's thighs apart and licked her pussy from bottom to top. "Deliciously wet."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but instead let out a mewl as Santana's mouth did magic things to her lady-parts. She spread her legs wider, raising her hips to Santana's lips. The Latina's fingernails lightly scratched up and down the front of Quinn's thighs, her eyes closed, relishing the taste, scent and texture of her girlfriend.

"Hey!" Quinn protested when Santana abruptly stopped, but then she saw what Santana was doing and just smiled.

After getting off the bed Santana went back to the dresser. She took off her panties and tossed them to Quinn. Quinn raised the damp underwear tp her nose, inhaling the scent of Santana's sex.

"Ready for this birthday girl?"

"Always," Quinn replied. She rubbed her clit in lazy circles as Santana put on the harness. Quinn's whispered request had been: 'Strap-on. The vibrating one."

Santana tightened the straps and buckled everything in place, the toy snug against her. It was neon pink and a good size without being monster-scary. It was Quinn's favorite toy, Santana knew just how to use it.

When Santana returned to her Quinn took hold of the toy, guiding it to where she wanted, needed. She gasped at the penetration. Santana teased, sliding it in slowly. Once it was all the way in Santana reached down and flicked on the vibration.

Quinn moaned louder.

With hard, deep, thrusts Santana fucked her.

 

Santana was asleep.

Quinn got out of bed. She was hurting in the best possible way. She smiled at Santana. She slipped back to the living room, moving as quiet as she could. She picked up the cupcake with the pink icing. Every bite of it was perfect.

When she returned to bed Quinn cuddled up with her naked girlfriend. Her birthday had been wonderful. Being able to sleep, happy and loved, with the woman she cared most for in the world was the best gift of all.


End file.
